My Seventeen Birthday!
by Cathy.Neko
Summary: Today is Lucy's birthday. Everyone are planning to give her a surprise party. Natsu is assigned the task of keeping Lucy away from the guild till evening. How will he do it? Will Lucy listen to Natsu? Would it turn out to be a mess? Please read my 2nd Fanfic.


_**My second fanfic! Please R&R.**_

Date: July 1, X792.

It was a peaceful morning. Natsu was on his way to the guild.

"Hey Happy, don't you think we are forgetting something?" asked Natsu as they walking towards the guild, which was not too far away.

"No, nothing. Maybe you're hungry" said Happy.

***At the Guild***

As they entered the guild they were both shocked. They saw many posters hang around here and there, which read 'Happy Birthday, Lucy.'

"Happy! Today is Lucy's birthday!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" replied Happy.

"Natsu, don't shout and come here. We have a work for you" said Cana calling Natsu over.

"What is it?" questioned Natsu.

"Natsu-san, we want you to keep Lucy-san away from the guild till evening" said Wendy.

"We want to give her a surprise" said Bisca.

"Give surprise! Give surprise!" said Asuka jumping.

"Leave that to me! Today at 07:00pm we will reach the guild, right Happy?" asked Natsu.

"Aye sir!" replied Happy.

"And listen Natsu, dare you tell Lucy about our plan" said Erza

"Yes ma'am" replied Natsu, saluting at Erza.

He left the guild shortly and headed towards Lucy's apartment.

***On their way to Lucy's apartment***

"What to do Happy? How can we keep Lucy away from the guild?" asked Natsu to Happy on their way to Lucy's apartment.

"I dunno. You were the one who said 'Leave that to me' didn't you?" said Happy.

"I did, but how Happy?" asked Natsu scratching his head.

"Hey Natsu, why don't you take her somewhere out?" asked Happy.

"Somewhere out! Not a bad idea, Happy" said Natsu excitedly.

"Or maybe on a date~?" said Happy rolling his tongue.

"DATE!" exclaimed Natsu with his jaws wide open.

"Yeah, Natsu. That way we can keep her away from the guild" said Happy grinning.

"O.K" nodded Natsu hesitantly.

***At Lucy's Apartment***

"Hey Virgo! Don't think this dress looks awesome!" asked Lucy, who was wearing a pretty red tube gown that reached till her knee. It had frills in the front. She had worn a white jacket which covered her hands. Long red boots with dark red flowers around it. She had done her hair in two pony tails.

"Yes Princess. Since today is your birthday, we spirits brought this dress for you from the spirit world" replied Virgo.

"Thank you, Virgo. Time for me to go to the guild. Bye Virgo" said Lucy.

"Bye Princess. Have a Happy day!" replied Virgo, before she disappeared.

'_Ahh…Birthday. I hope people in the guild remember it'_ thought Lucy.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Coming!" replied Lucy. She was surprised to who was waiting behind the door.

"Hiee Lucy" said Happy.

'_Don't you'll usually jump into my room via window'_ thought Lucy.

"Yo Lucy…Hmm are you free today…I mean now?" asked Natsu hesitant.

"Sorry Natsu! I have to go to the guild…You see today is a special day" said Lucy.

"I was thinking how about we go out, as today is a special day" asked Natsu with pleading eyes.

'_Why is Natsu asking me out?'_ thought Lucy as her sweat dropped.

"Come on Lucy" said Happy.

'_Since Happy is coming there is nothing wrong'_ thought Lucy as she agreed to go out with _them._

"Yeah…sure" said Lucy.

'_Plan successful'_ thought Natsu grinning to himself.

On their way, they saw Charla coming towards them.

"Happy, come with me!" said Charla.

'_No, Happy, don't go'_ thought Lucy looking at him.

"Yeah sure" said Happy.

'_Stupid cat!"_ cursed Lucy.

"Bye, Natsu and Lucy. Have a wonderful date" said Happy as he rolled his tongue.

'_What did he say date?!'_ thought Lucy looking at Happy and Charla vanish from their sight.

"Let's go Lucy!" asked Natsu as he extended his hand.

"Yeah…But where?" asked Lucy as she placed her hand on his. He gripped her hand gently as they began walking.

"Let's see…" said Natsu.

***At the guild***

"Can someone help me?" asked Levy as she was shifting a table.

"Yeah sure, Levy" said Gray as he helped her move it.

'_Why is Gray-sama only helping her'_ thought Juvia who was watching Gray help Levy.

"Can someone help me?" asked Juvia looking at Gray.

"Yeah sure, Juvia! Leave it to a man!" claimed Elfman.

'_Who called you?'_ thought Juvia sending dark aura to Elfman.

"Yeah…I guess you're alright. Yeah…yeah. Mira-nee is calling me so see ya!" said Elfman as he left, leaving Juvia.

'_GRAY-SAMA'_ cried Juvia in her mind.

***Meanwhile…***

"Lucy, are you hungry?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, somewhat" replied Lucy.

"Then, let's get something to eat" claimed Natsu.

_**Gomen ne minna-san. I had my exams and was not free to type.**_

_**Hope to post d 2**__**nd**__** part very soon**_

_**Please be R&R.**_


End file.
